


I Get Off

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, M/M, Manipulative Dennis, Pre-Slash (ish), Toxic Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis doesn't lock the bathroom door anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing with my life anymore...

Dennis doesn't bother locking the bathroom door anymore. He gets off on this shit, knowing that at any moment Mac can walk in while he's in the shower. He likes the way Mac averts his eyes, but at the same time can't seem to keep himself from checking Dennis out. It's not nearly as thrilling as embodying another person, but it's clearly in the top five.

Besides, it's obvious to everyone that Mac is totally in love with Dennis. Despite all of his closeted, God is real bullshit, Mac can't hide that fact no matter how hard he tries, and that makes it even better, knowing Dennis has that much influence over someone. He loves power, thrives on it, and when it comes to Mac, Dennis has all the power.

He hears the door creak open followed by an exclaimed, "Shit, dude! You seriously need to start locking this door!"

Dennis peeks his head out from behind the curtain, smirking at the faint blush creeping up Mac's neck, and says, "Do I?"

Ignoring his question, Mac backs out of the room, stammering, "I-I'll come back when you're done."

"Don't worry about it," Dennis replies softly, shutting the water off. "I'm done." He makes a big show of reaching for the towel hanging up by the bathtub, pulling it off the rack. He slowly wraps it around his waist, noting the way Mac's eyes track his movements. When the towel is securely wrapped around his hips, he yanks the curtain back and slowly climbs out of the tub.

He saunters out of the bathroom, glancing at Mac's groin, taking note of the erection, feeling triumphant knowing he's the reason for it. He pats his friend on the chest, letting his fingers trail off his black t-shirt, practically feeling Mac shudder at the sudden contact. "All yours man."

Dennis rides the high all the way back to his bedroom, very much aware of Mac's eyes following his every step. Eventually the novelty of this will wear off, just like everything else in his life, but there's no shame in enjoying it while he still can; no shame at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely based off of the song I Get Off by Halestorm.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
